


Propose ring

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	Propose ring

"이게 뭐야?"

작은 상자를 받아드는 셜록은 언제나처럼 무덤덤해서, 차라리 다행이었다. 그가 조금이라도 내 생각을 눈치채었다면, 나는 정말 아무 말도 할 수 없었을 테니까.

"반지? 어디서 주운 것 같지는 않은데."

언제나처럼, 받아든 물건을 이리저리 돌려보는 것이, 내가 지금 무슨 생각을 하는지는 꿈도 꾸지 못하는 듯 했다. 입안이 바싹 말랐다.

"새 것이고. 화려하진 않은데다 약 60% 정도의 금..... 그러니까 14K고, 여자 반지치고는 굵어. 청혼용 반지는 아니고, 그야말로 끼고 다니기 좋게 편하게 만들어졌군, 오래 끼어도 질리지 않는 실용적인 디자인이야. 결혼 반지 같은 것으로 추천을 받기 좋겠지만, 남자들은 좋아해도 여자들은 그다지 내켜 하지 않겠지. 물론, 여자가 청혼하는 경우도 있으니까. 청혼이라도 받았나, 존."  
"셜록."  
"그렇다면 축하하고."

셜록은 돌아섰다. 이럴 때는 조금 억울하게도, 그는 키가 꽤 큰 편이었고, 말랐지만 어깨는 남자답게 탄탄한 편이라, 이렇게 돌아서 있을 때에는 그의 표정이 보이지 않았다. 유감이군. 그가 중얼거린 것도 같았다. 테이블 위에 반지 상자를 내려놓는 동작은 어쩐지 풀죽은 어린아이처럼 조심스러웠다.

"눈썰미는 없는 여자로군. 자네 손가락에 이 반지가 맞는다고 생각하는 거야?"  
"셜록, 내 말 좀 들어봐."

화가 난 건가? 의기소침해진 거야? 저 셜록 홈즈가? 내가 결혼한다고 생각해서? 갑자기, 얼어서 아무 말도 할 수 없을 것 같던 기분이 사라지고, 찌릿한 자극이 머릿속부터 퍼져흘렀다. 거절당해도 좋아. 어리석다는 소리를 들어도 상관없다. 어차피 셜록 홈즈에 비하면, 의사인 나라고 해도 남들보다 썩 똑똑해보이지는 않겠지. 할 수 없잖아? 저 녀석은, 그야말로, 그야말로 최고니까. 나는 셜록의, 마르고 단단하게 손목뼈가 올라온 날렵한 손목을 붙잡았다. 내 시선을 피하려는 듯 고개를 돌리고 있던 셜록의 눈동자가, 한순간 나를 바라보았다. 무어라 말을 해야 좋을까. 백 마디의 말로도 이 마음은, 다 말할 수 없다. 나는, 반지 상자를 한 손에 들고 다른 손으로는 셜록의 손목을, 아니, 손바닥을 마주 잡은 채, 천천히 무릎을 꿇었다.

"......청혼 연습이라면 다른 데 가서 해."  
"시빌 파트너쉽, 알고 있지?"  
"뭐?"  
"같이 살자, 앞으로도 계속."  
"내가 알기로 자네는 분명히."  
"이성애자였지."  
"그리고 난, 섹스에도 사랑에도 흥미가 없고."  
"알아."  
"그리고 자네는 동성에 흥미가 없을 텐데?"  
"누구나 양성애의 기질을 다 갖고 있다는 게 정설이야. 다만 어느쪽의 흥미가 더 큰가 그게 관건이지."  
"지금, 여자에 관심도 많고 실제로 이런저런 작업도 다니고 있는 자네가, 갑자기 왜 그런 정신나간 짓을 하는지 모르지만."  
"그리고 난 아직 자네랑 한 침대를 써 본 것은 고사하고, 키스 한 번 해본 적 없어. 나도 알아. 내가 지금, 자네가 아니라 세상 누가 보더라도 제정신이 아닌 짓을 하고 있다는 건 나도 안다고."

전쟁 중 다친, 지금은 다 나은 무릎이 욱신거렸다. 하지만 나는 일어설 수 없었다. 그의 손을 잡고, 그의 얼굴을 올려다보며, 지금이 아니면 할 수 없는 이 정신나간 고백을 하지 않고서는.

"하지만 말이야, 자네 없이는 살 수 없어."  
"모험 없이는 살 수 없는 거겠지. 아니면 양보해서, 허드슨 부인의 음식 솜씨 없이는 살 수 없다거나."  
"그게 아냐."

내가 쥔 손에서, 내 손을 마주 꽉 쥐어오는 악력이 느껴졌다. 손바닥에 촉촉하게 땀이 배어나온다. 셜록의 눈동자에는 지금까지 본 적 없는, 당혹이 어려 있다. 나는 반지 상자를 열었다. 그리고 반지를 집으려 그의 손을 놓으려 하자, 셜록이 먼저 내 손을 뿌리치며 고개를 가로저었다.

"싫어."  
"......셜록."  
"자네로는 안 되겠어서 하는 말이 아니야. 그게 아냐, 존."

셜록은, 곱슬거리는 머리카락을 손으로 쥐어뜯다가, 서랍을 열고 니코틴 패치를 여섯 장이나 꺼내서 양 팔에 세 장씩 붙였다. 그리고는, 일어나 밖으로 나가려는 내 어깨를 붙잡아 유니언 잭 쿠션 위에 앉히고는, 술 한 병을 가져다 주었다. 그로서는 드물게 친절한 행동이라는 것은 알 수 있었지만, 승낙도 거절도 아닌 이 반응 앞에서 나는 그저 도망치고 싶었다. 어쩌면, 그저 계속 함께 할 수 있었을 지 모르는 친구를 잃을지도 모른다는 걱정 때문에 심장에 둔통이 느껴졌다. 그렇게 삼십 분이 흘렀다. 셜록은, 미친 듯이 방 안을 가로지르며 뭔가를 중얼거리던 셜록은, 걸음을 멈추었다.

"제기랄, 마이크로프트! 내가 졌어!"

무슨 소리야. 생각하는데 셜록이 돌아서서, 제 짐 무더기를 파헤치기 시작했다.

셜록이 찾아낸 것은, 군청색 리본이 묶여 있는 반지 상자였다.

"셜록?"  
"......마이크로프트가 쓸 일이 있을 거라고 했지. 나는 비웃었고."  
"......?"  
"자네 거야. 받아."  
"셜록?"  
"어떻게, 늘 보는 사람의 반지 사이즈도 모를 수가 있어? 마이크로프트는 자네 손 한번만 만져보고도 바로 알던 것을."

그건 댁의 형제가 이상한 거고요. 생각하는데, 내가 머뭇거리는 것이 마음에 들지 않았는지, 셜록은 나 보는 앞에서 리본을 풀고 상자를 열었다. 그리고는 가느다란, 아무 장식도 없는 백금 반지 한 쌍을 끄집어냈다. 내가 무어라 말할 틈도 주지 않고, 셜록은 반지 하나를 제 손에 끼더니, 다른 하나를 내게 내밀었다. 나는, 웃었다. 웃다가 그 반지를 받아들어, 다시 셜록의 손바닥에 내려놓았다.

"받지 않겠다는 건가? 먼저 주려고 할 때는 언제고?"  
"끼워 줘."  
"......별 걸 다 시키는군."  
"끼워 줘, 여기."

셜록은 가지가지로 귀찮게 한다며 투덜거리다가, 내민 내 왼손에 반지를 걸쳐놓았다. 반지를 깊이 당겨 끼고, 나는 셜록의 손을 가만히 붙잡았다.

"허드슨 부인께 부탁할까 하는데, 자네쪽 증인은?"  
"......레스트레이드밖에 없겠지. 마이크로프트를 불렀다가는 시끄러워 질 테니."  
"어차피 알지 않을까 싶은데, 그쪽 형님 같으면."  
"......마이크로프트 이야기는 꺼내지도 마."

셜록은 고개를 가로저었다. 나는, 솔직히 느끼하고 무시무시하고 사람 부려먹기 좋아하는 것이 내 마음에 하나도 드는 구석이 없지만, 그럼에도 이런 일에는 용케 영험함을 발휘하신 그 대단한 형님께 조금은 감사하며, 셜록의 뺨에 머리를 대었다. 셜록은 밀어내지 않았다. 다만 한숨을 푹 쉬며, 레스트레이드 말고 누구 없나 혼자 중얼거릴 뿐이었다.


End file.
